The present invention relates to a building panel. One aspect of the invention has been developed especially, but not exclusively for use in interior wall or ceiling panelling, and the invention is herein described in that context. However it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and is not limited to these uses. In particular, another aspect of the invention is especially suited for use in flooring or the like.
In the building industry, panels are widely used in interior walls, partitions and ceilings. One of the most common type of panelling used is plasterboard, which traditionally is formed from a core of gypsum or anhydrite plaster faced with two sheets of heavy paper. Plasterboard has gained widespread acceptance because it is inexpensive, relatively light weight, can be easily cut and provides a good surface finish.
However, there are significant problems with plasterboard. Traditional plasterboard panels are not self supporting and need to be fixed to a supporting frame such as a stud wall or the like. This substantially increases the cost of installation. Furthermore, plasterboard has relatively poor thermal and acoustic insulation properties as compared to block walls, and is relatively inflexible thereby making it difficult to form into complex shapes.
Various proposals have been made to address these problems. These include the development of hollow core reinforced plaster panels or prefabricated sandwich panels made from two sheets of plasterboard bonded to a paper honeycomb core. Whist such designs are self supporting, they have limited applications and have not gained widespread acceptance.
An aim of a first aspect of the present invention is to provide a building panel which is similar to traditional plasterboard panels in both terms of its costs and surface characteristics, yet which is able to provide significant improvements in respect of its structural properties.
According to this aspect of the present invention, there is provided a building panel including a metal sheet substrate and a paper covering bonded to said substrate, wherein said paper covered metal sheet forms a major surface of the panel and wherein said metal sheet includes opposite edges which are shaped to form edge regions of the panel, each edge region being formed to include a connecting element which extends along that edge region and which allows for interconnection of the panel with a like panel, one connecting element being formed as a channel and the other formed as a projection, the projection of one edge region being configured to interfit within the channel of the other edge region of a like panel to form a load bearing region capable of accommodating loading applied to said interconnected panels, and wherein when interconnected, the major surfaces of the interconnected panels are aligned and generally in abutting relationship to form a substantially continuous exposed surface.
The panel according to this aspect of the present invention provides significant advantages over the plasterboard panels. The panel of the invention with its paper covering, has a surface characteristic which can match that of plasterboard, yet offers significant improvements in structural properties because of the metal substrate. For example, the panel may be load bearing, may be formed or otherwise shaped into complex configurations, and is able to exhibit improved thermal and acoustic insulation characteristics.
A particular advantage of the panel is that the surface of a wall formed from the panels can be finished to appear continuous using standard techniques used on plasterboard walls. Such techniques include plaster rendering and the use of plaster tape.
Throughout the specification the term xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d includes sheet material formed from any fibrous material produced from either naturally occurring or synthetic fibres. The sheet material may be of unitary or composite construction. It also includes other types of sheet material which have characteristics, in particular surface texture, which are similar to paper.
In a particularly preferred form, the panel of the invention is formed in continuous lengths using a laminating process to adhere the paper covering to the metal substrate. The production of panels in this way provides significant cost benefit and also has the advantage of enabling panels of indefinite length to be produced.
Preferably the building panel includes a generally planar abutment surface at each longitudinal edge region which extends generally perpendicular to the major surface. Preferably the connecting elements are disposed inwardly of the major surface with the abutment surfaces being disposed between the major surface and the connecting elements. This arrangement is ideally suited where the paper covering gives the panel a surface characteristic which is substantially the same as a plasterboard panel. In that arrangement, the panel is operative to form a substantially continuous exposed surface by connection of the panel with a like panel through interfitting of respective ones of the connecting elements, or through abutting of an edge of a plasterboard against a respective one of the abutment surfaces.
The profiles may be formed in the panel using any known technique such as roll forming, folding or the like. However in a particularly preferred form, the panels are roll formed to the desired profile. In this way this forming step can be easily included as an extension to the laminating process.
Any appropriate sheet metal may be used as the substrate, such as steel, aluminium, tin or the like. In general construction, galvanised steel has wide application as the metal substrate as it is relatively inexpensive, has good structural properties and is corrosive resistant. The gauge of the metal substrate may be chosen depending on the required structural properties of the panel. However it is envisaged that the gauge will be between 0.3 to 1 mm in most applications. Metal falling within this range of thicknesses can easily be cut thereby enabling services to be easily installed in the panel on site.
In a particularly preferred form, the panel is bonded directly to the metal surface. Preferably a reactive hot melt adhesive is used to bond the paper to the metal substrate. An advantage of using a reactive hot melt adhesive is that it provides high bond strength including high initial adhesive and cohesive strength which makes it ideal for laminating the paper directly onto the bare metal substrate. The ability to bond the paper directly onto a metal substrate again provides significant cost benefit in that it avoids the need for pretreatment of the metal such as the application of a primer coat to the metal surface. However, it is to be appreciated that intermediate layers such as paint or waterproof coatings may be included between the metal substrate and the paper covering if required.
In a preferred form, the adhesive is applied by a roller to the metal surface, as this gives good even coverage of the adhesive across the substrate surface which is important for providing an even surface finish on the panel.
The building panel of the invention has widespread application and can be used instead of, or in conjunction with, traditional paneling such as plasterboard. For example, the paneling of the invention may be used as a fascia, a ceiling panel or the like. In addition it may be used in conjunction with a traditional plasterboard partition or wall. For example, the panel may be included in a section of a plasterboard wall where a complex surface, such as a curved wall, is required which could not be formed using conventional plasterboard.
The building panel may also incorporate additional layers to improve its structural properties. For example, the panel may include additional insulating or thermal layers bonded to the metal substrate on the opposite surface to the paper covering. Again these additional layers may be bonded using any known technique but are preferably applied using a laminating process so as to be easily incorporated in the overall forming process of the panel.
In a particularly preferred form, the building panel is incorporated as part of an integrated structural or composite panel. In this arrangement, the composite panel includes spaced sheet structures which are interconnected by a core and wherein at least one of the sheet structures includes a building panel as described above with the paper covering forming an outer surface of the composite panel.
A composite panel according to this arrangement has widespread application for use as interior walls or partitions. The composite panel is self supporting, is able to be configured to be load bearing and can incorporate profiled edge regions to enable the panel to be interlocked with adjacent panels.
In a preferred form, both the sheet structures of the panel are formed at least partially from a metal sheet. If only one side of the panel is to be exposed, then only the exposed face need include the covering; the other face may remain bare metal. If both sides are to be viewed then both faces can include the paper covering. Alternatively, if required, different surface finishes may be used. For example, one surface may include a plastic or similar water impermeable covering for use in a bathroom or the like while the other face may include the paper covering. If required, one face may include a decorative surface such as a timber veneer or the like.
A particular advantage of using metal sheet as part of the composite panel is that the longitudinal edges can be formed so as to enable the panel to interlock with adjacent panels thereby facilitating the construction of a wall using the structural panels. The profile of the longitudinal edges of the composite panel may be such that no additional fasteners are required. Alternatively, the edge profiles may be designed solely to align the adjacent panels and mechanical fasteners such a rivets, screws or inserts are used to fasten the panels together.
In one form, the panels are installed using top and bottom rails. The rails may have a simple C-shaped cross section. In this arrangement, the depth of the rails, the distance they are spaced apart, and the height of the panel is related so that the panels may be easily installed by merely locating the upper end of the panel into the top rail and then swinging the bottom end of the panel into alignment with the bottom rail and then dropping the panel down into the bottom rail. The panel is then captured between the top and bottom rails and may be secured in place by fasteners, such as rivets or self tapping screws or the like. It is to be appreciated that other fastening arrangements may be used. For example the rails may be specially formed so that they interlock with the panels without the need for separate fasteners.
The core of the composite panel may be of any suitable form depending on its application or requirements. In particular, the core may be of solid construction of may be of open form including interconnecting webs to thereby form cavities within the core. These cavities may be used to reduce the weight of the integrated panel or to provide passage for services such as wiring and the like.
In one form, the edge profiles are shaped to form a slip joint at the interlock between the adjacent panels. In this arrangement, one edge profile forms the male component of the slip joint where as the edge profile of the other panel forms a complimentary female component of the joint. In a particularly preferred form, the panels are arranged to interlock in a snap fit manner so as to facilitate proper engagement of the panels and to resist inadvertent separation.
In another form, the edge profiles are specifically designed to form a load bearing member at the interlock between adjacent panels. In a preferred form, the interlock is still by virtue of a male/female coupling but the edge profiles are shaped to form a part box section. The section has inherent strength and also is convenient for use in the passage of cabling or other services. Moreover, the male coupling may be arranged to be drawn into tight engagement with the female coupling so that the overlapping structure of the male and female connection acts in unison thereby increasing the load bearing capability of the panels.
In one form, the composite panel is designed to be able to receive a structural member which acts as a reinforcing element between its sheet structures. The reinforcing element improves the load bearing capability of the panel and preferably comprises a metal beam.
In a particularly preferred form, the edge profiles are designed to be able to receive the reinforcing element so that the reinforcing element is contained within the connection between the adjacent panels and is fully concealed. In this way, a wall formed from the panels may be continuous across the joint which contains the reinforcing element.
In a further arrangement, the edge profiles are formed separate to the panel and are arranged to be located over, and secured to, the edge margins of the panels which are typically unformed. This arrangement enables use of a composite panel with straight edges. Alternatively, the separate edge profiles may be used as an accessory to the building system incorporating the composite panels with the profiled edges. For example, the edge profiles may be used when it is required to cut the composite panel or when the composite panel is required to interfit with conventional panels or other building members.
In a further aspect, the present invention relates to a building system which has enhanced load bearing capabilities.
According to this aspect, the present invention provides a building system including a building panel and a reinforcing element, the building panel having spaced metal sheets interconnected by a core, said metal sheets defining opposite major surfaces of said panel, each of said metal sheets including opposite edge regions which form longitudinal edge regions of the panel, wherein at least one of the edge regions of the metal sheets on both opposite sides of the panel is profiled to form connecting elements, the connecting elements of the longitudinal edge regions of the panel being adapted to interfit with the connecting element of a respective one of the longitudinal edge regions of a like panel, the panel being configured such that the major surfaces of the interconnected panels are aligned and in substantially abutting relationship to form a substantially continuous surface and wherein the reinforcing element is operative to be installed at the joint formed on connection of the panel with a like panel and is secured in place by locating between the interfitting connecting elements to form a concealed reinforcing element which is operative to improve the load bearing characteristics of the interconnected panels.
Preferably the sheet structures are formed of metal and at least one of the sheet structures may be in accordance with an earlier aspect of the invention and incorporate a paper covering. Alternatively, the metal sheet structures may be fully exposed such as if a stainless steel surface is required, or other finishes or composite materials may be used.
The advantage of this aspect of the invention is that it provides a building panel with enhanced load bearing properties as compared to simple sandwich panels. Further, fully concealing the reinforcing element enables continuous smooth surfaces on both sides of the panels to be obtained.
A panel in accordance with this aspect of the invention is suitable for use both as wall panels or ceiling or floor paneling.
In a particularly preferred form, the sheet structure includes longitudinal edge regions which are profiled to enable the panels to be connected in abutting relationship with a like panel in edge to edge relationship and the reinforcing element is locatable within the joint formed at the abutting panels.
In a particularly preferred form, the panel is arranged to interlock with a like panel at the longitudinal edge regions. Preferably the longitudinal edge regions interlock with the reinforcing element. This arrangement has the advantage that if further increases the load bearing capability of the panel as the reinforcing element and the profiled longitudinal edge regions can work together.
It is convenient to hereinafter describe embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings. It is to be appreciated however that the particularity of the drawings and the related description is to be understood as not limiting the preceding broad description of the invention.